Many modern communication and computing devices support wireless communication for multiple different wireless standards. For example, a laptop computer may support wireless networking in accordance with both the IEEE 802.11b,g and IEEE 802.16 wireless networking standards. Often, the various supported standards will involve different operational frequency bands. Typically, separate circuitry would be provided within a device for each of the supported standards. It would be beneficial if one or more circuit components could be shared by multiple different wireless standards to, for example, reduce circuit size and/or cost.